He Came Along
by Hopesparkles
Summary: This was going to be a fresh start; a new beginning, in a far off place. But what happened that night, on a dark road near Maxwell changed everything for Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**It's been a while since I've posted a new story. Lots of big changes in my RL, but I'm excited about this one. This was posted as my Age of Edward contest entry, but I always intended to continue it. Many thanks to Sunflower Fanfiction. She does an amazing job cleaning up my rambling words and encouraging me. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Flat.

Everything around us, everything I could see for miles, was flat. There were sparse trees dotting the landscape, as well as the occasional shallow ravine carved into the dry earth as a recent result of rain. Apart from the mostly sun-scorched grass and the red clay that made up the road we travelled, there was nothing remarkable about the land we would now call home.

I shifted in my seat for what had to be the fifth time in the last ten minutes, catching the attention of my Pa.

"We should be there in the next twenty minutes. Think you can hold out, or do you want to stop for a bit?"

I was shaking my head before he finished speaking, "No, let's just get there. I'm ready to be out of this wagon for good."

Pa turned his attention back to the road, leaving me, once again to my thoughts. We had been on the road for more than four weeks, slowly making our way from a small town near Atlanta to the newly opened OklahomaTerritory. Having been recently hired as the sheriff of a small, but growing town, my Pa was looking forward to a fresh start for the two of us.

My mother, Renee, had died in childbirth, leaving a grief-stricken husband to care for a tiny, newborn girl. Of course, he had no idea what to do with a baby, much less a baby girl, so I grew up being entertained by the town drunk in the holding cell, and the occasional thief or gunslinger when they were caught. These circumstances did nothing for me socially, and I became the outsider, the strange girl who spent her time in places a lady should never be.

Pa was determined to make better choices, a better life, this time around. At twenty, I was already much older than most girls when they married. I was unwavering in my commitment to make my own way in the world. I was an extremely strong young woman, in a new place where everything was changing so quickly. At least that's how I saw it, but Pa saw it as stubbornness. I knew that he was also hoping there would be more than a few eligible men who might want to court me.

That thought made me more than a little uncomfortable.

Without even realizing it, I shifted in my seat once again, causing Pa to glance over to watch me as I rubbed my hand across the back of my neck and rolled my shoulders. Clearing his throat, he tried to distract me.

"This will be good for us, Bella. Who knows, we might just find you a man."

I couldn't help but shake my head and rolled my eyes, "I'm in no rush, Pa. Mercy knows I have enough on my plate just taking care of you."

He nodded, reaching over to pat my knee, just as he had when I was a child. We rode for a few minutes in silence, both of us lost again to our own thoughts. I barely noticed when he turned and looked toward the horizon where the sun was slowly sliding toward the earth. There were still several hours of daylight, and Pa said we were close to town, so I was surprised when he shifted the reins in his hand, beginning to slow the horses. He turned to me, his face somber as he pulled the horses to a stop.

"Listen well, Bella," he whispered, "Get down and run into that grove of trees over there on the hill. Climb up and stay there. Don't make a sound, and no matter what you see or hear, don't come down unless I come for you. You hear me? You stay there!"

"Pa, what are you – "

"Don't argue, child. Go!"

Shaken by the urgency in his voice, I quickly climbed out of the seat and scrambled down the side of the wagon to the ground. Picking up my skirt, I ran to the trees just as my father had instructed, not even chancing a glance back. Finding one with a low branch, I grasped it, flinging myself up onto it, and then to the next one above. The smooth bark and slender limbs of the Cottonwood tree made it difficult to climb, and I worried that it would bow beneath my weight. Leaning against the trunk, I straddled two branches, settling into a solid perch that was hidden from view by the dense foliage. Desperately trying to slow my breathing, it was only seconds before I heard the approaching hooves of what sounded like several horses.

I could hear the sound of raucous laughter and a bit of taunting, as well as Pa's calm, but authoritative voice. There were several minutes of conversation that I couldn't hear well enough to make out, but there was one voice that stood out above the others. It was slightly slurred, almost snake-like in cadence, and caused me to shiver uncomfortably, especially when it seemed to draw closer. I could hear the words clearly now

"You got a woman, don't ya, old man? Where's she at?"

"There's no one but me," Pa's voice was firm, but the other's weren't buying it.

"You lie, old man, I see a woman's things here. Mmmm, they smell pretty, too. Haven't had me a woman in a couple days; well, not an upstanding woman, anyway. Better when ya don't have to pay 'em, right boys?"

There was silence for a moment, and I thought they might have given up. That hope was short lived as I heard a vile laugh followed by a single gunshot. In the silence that followed, my heart was pounding in my chest so hard that I worried that it could be heard for miles. Fearing that I might cry out, I covered my mouth with one hand, while holding tightly to the tree with the other. Forcing the terror to the back of my mind, I closed my eyes and waited.

The silence was broken by the sound of the voice once again. "Get that old man out of my wagon, and let's go."

Trying to maintain control of my breathing, I trembled as I tried desperately to hear my father. I could hear quiet murmuring, followed by the sound of shuffling movements. Finally, the sound of chains, and the creaking of wagon wheels moving on the dirt road.

And then silence.

Nothing ...

There were no words to describe the terror I was feeling. I wasn't sure how much time had passed as I waited, frozen in place. I watched the sun slowly descend; making no doubt that night was near, and soon it would be dark.

I knew Pa would come for me, just like he promised, when he believed it was safe.

Pa should have come for me long ago…

If he were able ...

If he could …

I knew, somewhere in the back of my mind that he would not come, I just couldn't allow myself to believe it. Because, for me to believe, it meant I had to accept that he _couldn't_ come, and that would mean …

It would be dark soon, and I knew I must climb down. I also knew what I would find once I got to where the wagon had been.

It was a struggle to get my hands to grip the branches properly, and my feet felt numb as I slid toward the ground. Once I was firmly down, only then did I turn slowly; allowing my eyes to move along the dry earth before finally shifting them toward the motionless body that lay beside the road.

Pa.

Bleeding …

Motionless ...

Gone …

I knew it the moment I touched his cheek.

He was cold; his eyes opened and fixed on the sky above. Lowering myself beside his lifeless body, I couldn't fight the tears as they came. It hurt to see the vacant stare,showing the world that life was now gone from his eyes, as well as his body. I gently pressed my fingertipsto his eyelids, closing them one final time before grasping his hand that lay limp on his blood-covered chest. As the sky grew darker, I held it against my own, letting the grief overwhelm me.

It must have been hours that passed as the night wore on. At some point, I remembered the wagon and all of our belongings it carried. All of it was gone, but truthfully, I couldn't find it in myself to care. Tired, sore, exhausted and heartbroken, I shifted my legs from under my body, lying beside Pa's still form, my head on his shoulder as I held his hand in my own. There would be no sleep for me tonight.

It was just before dawn when I heard the approaching wheels of a carriage.

Knowing I couldn't leave Pa to go for help, I knew I would have to place my trust in someone traveling by. Should the need arise; I could run and hide myself once again while it was still dark. Rising to my feet, I ran toward the road, barely visible in the pre-dawn hours. I began to shout out for help, hoping that whoever was passing by in that moment would have mercy on me.

The sound of the carriage slowing was accompanied by the faint light of a lantern burning lowly on the driver's footrest. Almost immediately after recognizing the dark, shadowy outline of the horse and carriage, I heard the driver begin to talk loudly.

"Doc. Hey, Doc! I think you might need to take a look at this!"

"Please, please, help me!" I shouted as I ran toward the carriage.

I was met immediately by a man scrambling from the interior seat of the carriage; his expression was one of horror. "Where are you injured?" he asked as he grasped my wrist gently, his eyes scanning my bloodstained clothes. I must have looked frightful with my swollen eyes and my garments in ruin. I barely heard him as he began to question me further, "Miss, can you tell me what happened to you? Are you alone out here?"

With his last few words, I felt the devastation overwhelm me as I realized I was entirely alone. Unable to voice my thoughts, I caught his hand with my own, leading him to where Pa's lifeless body lay. Dropping to my knees, I took his cold hand in my own once again, as the man behind me was met with the gruesome sight for the first time.

"Dear God! Ben, bring my bag!" He shouted to the driver, who had followed us with the lantern as we walked from the carriage. Once the lantern was placed on the ground beside me, the driver, Ben, ran back to the carriage. The man beside me knelt down, and immediately began searching for signs of life. It took him only seconds to determine that my Pa was gone.

"Is he a relation to you? You're father?"

I could only nod in response, feeling the grief overwhelm me once again. I barely noticed his hand grasping my wrist as I fought to breathe, gasping for air between the sobs that were now wracking my body.

"Miss, can you tell me your name?"

I couldn't catch my breath enough to answer, and knew I was on the verge of passing out. He reached out, cupping my chin in his hand, forcing me to meet his eyes, "Look at me, honey." When he had my attention, he continued, "I need you to breathe with me … slow and easy, okay?" It took a moment before I could focus, but eventually I was able to match his slow, deep breaths. Only then did my body begin to calm.

"Good. Okay, now, I'd like to know your name."

"Isabella Swan," I whispered, as tears continued to course down my cheeks.

He immediately looked as though he recognized the name. He gestured toward Pa, "Charles Swan?" At my nod of confirmation, the man turned toward Ben, "Will you bring the blanket from the carriage? Two, if you have them."

Ben turned and ran toward the carriage once again, as the doctor stood and pulled me to my feet, as well. "We need to get him to town, Miss Swan."

"Bella," I whispered, "You can call me Bella."

He nodded, "Okay, Bella. I'm Dr. Edward Cullen. I'm going to take you to my clinic so we can sort this out, all right?" Reaching out to grasp my wrist once again, it dawned on me that he had beendiscretely checking my heartbeat each time he did it. I realized that it was a medical concern, and not necessarily an offer of comfort. He watched me with a cautious expression for a moment, before leading me to the carriage and all but lifting me into the seat. He placed his bag at my feet before turning and jogging back to where Ben was attending Pa's body. I turned my head, unable to watch as they began wrapping the blankets around him. They were silent other than a few, quietly spoken words as they worked together to load him into the back of the carriage.

None too soon, both men climbed into the carriage, Ben in the driver's seat as the kind Dr. Cullen sat beside me. He didn't speak as he removed his coat, draping it around my shoulders. It was warm against my chilled skin, and the comforting gesture brought a fresh round of tears. He immediately placed his soft, linen handkerchief in my right hand before lifting my left hand once again, to press his fingers to my wrist.

"Thank you," I offered, just above a whisper, hoping he understood that I was more than grateful for his kindness, and not just the handkerchief. He responded with a simple nod as he covered my hand; enclosing it between both of his own as we rode in silence toward the town.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'd love to know if you enjoyed it, or not. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I am amazed by how you've responded to this story! I tried to respond to reviews, but fell behind quickly. My email also reloaded some that I had already replied to, so if I responded twice, I'm sorry. I'll try to respond to as many as I can, but I'm also trying to get a few more chapters written so I can continue posting on schedule through the holidays. If I happen to fall behind again or miss you somehow, please know that I read and treasure each review. Thank you so much for letting me know what you think of this story!**

**As always, Sunflower Fanfiction is an incredible support to me. She's a wonderful Beta and I can't begin to express how much I appreciate her!**

**Oh yeah, I don't own anything.**

By the time we reached the clinic, the sun had risen fully, and the town was showing signs of life. As soon as the carriage stopped, Dr. Cullen released his hold on me, and quickly disembarked, before turning, to once again, offer his hand to me. We hadn't spoken during the trip, but I felt his eyes on me for most of the ride. He seemed genuinely concerned, but I suppose that would be a normalresponse from a doctor. Reaching out, I took his hand and scooted along the seat before standing. He immediately reached out and lifted me to the ground, promptly releasing my body once I was steady. I kept my eyes down, worried I might see the bundle still strapped to the back of the carriage.

Dr. Cullen was quick to unlock the clinic, swinging open the door and guiding me inside with a soft touch on the small of my back. After closing the door, he stepped around me, and I watched silently as he placed a large porcelain bowl on a low table beside the door. He poured water from a pitcher into the bowl before opening a cupboard and pulling out a couple of towels and a bar of soap, placing them on the table, as well. Finally, he crossed the room, lifting a round stool and bringing it to rest beside the table.

Taking a deep breath, he glanced up, meeting my gaze. I'm not sure what he saw, but it appeared to me that his expression had grown tender, before his eyes dropped to the floor between us.

"Miss Swan? Bella? I need to help Ben get the – um – get your father situated." He shifted uncomfortably when his eyes met mine once again, but he cleared his throat and waved his hand toward the table beside me, "I thought you might like to freshen up a bit. I'll be back in a few minutes with the mayor. I'm sure he'll want to talk to you."

Turning quickly, Dr. Cullen and Ben, who had apparently followed us into the clinic, stepped out of the room into the morning sunshine, leaving me alone.

I stared at the door for several minutes before slowly glancing around the room. I suddenly felt too exhausted to stand, and moved to sit on the stool that Dr. Cullen had made available to me. Feeling chilled, I pulled his coat more securely around my body, curling into myself, trying to find warmth, as I sat in the silence. My mind seemed to empty of all thought and reason as I struggled to comprehend that my Pa had been brutally murdered, and my entire life had changed in a moment.

Pa was gone.

Everything we owned in the world was gone.

I was utterly alone with only the clothes on my back, which were currently covered in my father's blood. Glancing down at my hands which lay limply in my lap, I couldn't help but feel sick as I looked at the dried blood that caked my nails and smeared my palms. Needing to rid myself of that reminder, I lifted a shaking hand, and grasped a washcloth from the table, soaking it in the basin. Using the soap, I lathered the cloth and began scrubbing absentmindedly, watching the water turn pink with each rinse.

Once my hands were clean, I used the cloth to wash my face and neck, knowing the evidence ofPa's demise was there, as well. Drying my hands and face, I knew there was nothing I could do about my ruined clothing, so I placed the linens on the table beside the bowl and waited for whatever would happen next. I knew I had little control over what might occur, and my thoughts drifted to the street outside the clinic.

I wondered where they had taken Pa.

Would they bring him in here? Would they leave him on the street to be observed by the townsfolk? I had no idea how these things were handled. In all the years I spent around the city jail and town hall, this was something my Pa had never let me see. When I was a little girl, he said it would frighten me, regardless of how curious I happened to be. As a young woman, he claimed it was something a lady should never see. I was sure that I would still fall somewhere in between – horrified, as well as repulsed, by the morbidity in life.

But this was my Pa. And I realized that I had no desire to see him like that. I wanted my memories of him to be those of a strong, confident, protective man. I closed my eyes, allowing those images to flood my mind as I lowered my head, resting my chin on my chest.

The sound of the knob turning and the door opening broke the silence. I lifted my eyes and watched as Dr. Cullen stepped into the room, followed by another man. He appeared to be about the same age as the doctor, a bit shorter, with blond, wavy hair. He eyed me speculatively for a few moments before grabbing one of the chairs against the wall and crossing the room to sit facing me. His eyes glanced behind me, where I assumed Dr. Cullen was now standing.

Clearing his throat, he brought his attention back to me, "Miss Swan, I'm Jasper Whitlock. I'm sorry for your loss, and I can imagine you're overwhelmed right now, but I was hoping you could tell me what happened."

The room was silent as I tried to gather my thoughts. I remembered every second of it, but putting it into words was another thing entirely. I couldn't hold his gaze as I allowed the memories to flood my mind, so I focused on the cabinet on the opposite side of the room, my eyes drawn to the brass knob on the glass door as I began to recount my story.

"We were almost here … about half an hour or so outside of Maxwell. Pa must have seen something coming our way, because he told me to hide myself up in the trees on the nearby hill … andto stay there until he came for me," I took a deep, shuddering breath, remembering the intensity in his eyes at that moment. "I did as he said. I couldn't see them, but I heard voices … but they were too far from me to hear most of it. They knew I was with Pa; they saw my clothes … but P-Pa …" my voice broke as I remembered the way he protected me.

Once again, a soft handkerchief was pressed into my hand. I glanced up and found Dr. Cullen seated beside me, watching me with a look of genuine concern. I closed my eyes, wiping at them with the cloth. When I lowered it back to my lap, it was gently covered with Dr. Cullen's hand. At first, I thought he might be checking my heart rate once again, but he made no move to touch my wrist. Instead, he took my hand in his own, holding it while gently rubbing his thumb across the top. I was mesmerized by the comforting gesture, and found myself suddenly sleepy.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the voice of Mr. Whitlock. "Miss Swan? Can you tell me what happened next?"

I lifted my eyes to his, steeling myself for what I must remember next. "Pa told them he was alone. I heard the g-gun f-fir-ring." My composure was slipping, but I was determined to finish in hopes that someday my father might have justice for his murder. "They took the wagon and horses. They just left him … alone … in the dirt."

I couldn't breathe.

The memories of that moment; of hearing the gunshot, and then seeing my father lying motionless on the ground, were more than I could take. I pressed the handkerchief to my eyes, allowing the sobs to break free. It was several minutes before I had control of myself once again. When I finally had calmed, I looked once again into the patient gaze of Mr. Whitlock.

However, Mr. Whitlock's eyes were on Mr. Cullen. It was then that I felt his arm around my shoulders, his chest against my cheek. He had held me as I wept.

Embarrassment overtook me, and I sat up abruptly, "Forgive me. I didn't mean – "

"No. No need to be uncomfortable, Bella. You've been through a horrible time, and I'd just like to help you." Dr. Cullen's gaze was sincere as he spoke, and I was immediately set at ease.

Glancing up at Mr. Whitlock, I finished as quickly as I could. "I stayed in the tree, waiting for Pa to come, but he never did. I knew… I knew he was gone when I saw him. But I couldn't leave. I don't know how long it was before Dr. Cullen came along."

"Did you see any of the men? Do you know how many there were?" Mr. Whitlock had pulled out a small black journal and was writing quickly.

"No, sir, I couldn't see anything. I think I may have even closed my eyes for a while."

He sat silently, watching me for a bit longer. Releasing a sigh, he nodded and offered me a pitiful smile. "Thank you, Miss Swan. I'll let you get some rest," he stood and pushed his chair back to the wall. "Edward," he said, tilting his head toward the door on the other side of the room, indicating he wanted to speak privately.

I watched as he took a couple of steps toward the door. I realized that I needed to know what was to happen now. "Mr. Whitlock?" I called out. He turned toward me and lifted his brow in question.

"I don't have any money, you know … for a burial, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do now." I knew I wasn't his responsibility, but I hoped he might be able to give me some direction.

"Best to get some sleep for now, Miss Swan; the rest will work itself out," he gave Dr. Cullen a fleeting glance as he left the room.

There was no help offered in his statement, and I was momentarily surprised that I didn't feel panicked at the realization that I had no idea what was to become of me. It seemed I was too exhausted to care at that moment.

"Bella?" Dr. Cullen's voice was low and gentle as he spoke, "Come with me." He offered his hand, which I took with no hesitance. He led me to one of the doors, ushering me into a small room containing only a bed, a chair, and a side table with a basin and pitcher placed on the top.

"Rest here for a bit. We'll get everything else sorted out. Are you hungry?"

I shook my head and sat on the edge of the bed, feeling the weight of the last twelve hours on my shoulders. My body slumped, and I pulled the coat tighter around me, suddenly too cold and too tired to remain upright. I closed my eyes and let the darkness surround me as I felt his gentle hands lift my feet onto the bed and drape a coverlet over me. I could have sworn I felt his fingers brush my cheek as well, but I could have already been dreaming.

_I felt his finger trace along my cheek before stroking my lips, leaving sharp tingles in its wake. I opened my eyes and was met with Dr. Cullen's vivid, green eyes. They were dark with an intensity I didn't recognize, and something began to stir deep inside me. _

_Unbidden, my hand reached up and cupped his cheek, my thumb tentatively stroking his bottom lip. His eyes closed for a moment, only to open once again, burning with a fire that both frightened me and set me ablaze. It was a sensation I had never felt before, and had no time to consider as Dr. Cullen leaned forward, tilting my chin up with his thumb and covering my mouth with his own._

_His lips were soft, but insistent as his fingers wove into my hair, tilting my head for a better angle. It was deep and intense, and left me gasping for breath as his mouth continued across my jaw, down my throat, and nipped gently at my collarbone._

_I tensed for a moment as I felt his hands slide down my arms, resting beside my breasts. He lifted his eyes to mine, his chest rumbling as he spoke softly, "Relax. I'll take care of you. This will be good for the both of us, Bella"_

_I simply nodded, leaning into his touch as his hands covered my breasts, stroking and squeezing gently. His lips found mine once again as his hands continued their exploration, pulling my skirts up before bringing his body to rest above mine._

_Having never been with a man, I didn't recognize the sensations that I was feeling, but I knew I wanted him to continue. I wanted him._

_I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him against me as I moved my legs to cradle his hips. Lifting his head, his eyes searched mine._

_"Are you sure, Bella?"_

_"Please," I begged._

_It seemed only an instant later that I felt his flesh against my own, his mouth plundering mine as his hips rocked forward, pressing into me. I couldn't help but move against him, desperate to feel more._

_He wrapped one hand around the back of my neck, anchoring me to him as his hungry kisses stole my breath. With the other hand, he grasped my knee, pulling it up against his hip as he pushed into my body._

_A soft moan escaped his lips as he buried his face in the crook of my neck. His body stilled for a moment before he shifted his hips away, pulling himself almost entirely from my body. His lips found mine once again as he pressed forward, this time thrusting his hips more firmly against me._

_My thoughts were muddled as I was being overtaken by sensation. I remembered how my friends had said that their wedding nights were uncomfortable; how they had felt pain as they coupled with their husbands for the first time. I found it odd that I felt no pain, only desire and a building of something low in my belly that I didn't quite understand, but chased with desperation._

_Dr. Cullen lifted himself over me, watching me as he rocked his body into my own, drawing out the sweetest pleasure. My eyes never left his face as I felt my body spiral out of control, waves of the most intense euphoria washing over me as I grasped the sheets beneath me._

_Dr. Cullen stilled his movements, his body remaining intimately connected to mine. His expression grew tender as his fingers once again brushed my cheek._

_"Let me take care of you, Bella."_

_Exhaustion suddenly overtook me, making it difficult to keep my eyes open. The darkness closed in slowly as I drifted into oblivion, hearing him whisper, "Sleep, sweet Bella."_

* * *

**Yeah, I want dreams like that ...**

**Btw, if you are so inclined, you can find me on facebook as Hopesparkles Writes. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own anything!**

**Okay, so this is the last chapter of the original O/S. Starting next week, the chapters will be all new and I can only hope it meets your expectations. You have all been so kind with your reviews and encouragement so far. And Sunflower Fanfiction is amazing - encouraging me and fixing my messes! She's the best!**

**One last thing - some of you were shocked by the sudden "intimacy" between Edward and Bella - rest assured, it was a dream! A very vivid one, too! It will hopefully make for an interesting interaction between them in the future... we'll see!**

**Anyway, here ya go!**

By the position of the shadows in the room, I guessed it to be just after mid-day. I hadn't slept very long, but I was awake and alert, and somewhat refreshed. In the past, I would experience nightmares and vivid dreams following traumatic or fear-causing events that I may have experienced. I tried to remember if that had occurred as I slept, but my mind was numbingly clear. I had rested very well, and knew that I had Dr. Cullen to thank for that.

I instantly noticed two changes in the room. The first was a small stack of folded clothing on the end of the bed. The second was a tray with an apple, some bread and cheese, and a glass of water.

I could hear murmuring in the next room and wondered if I might find some answers regarding Pa's body. However, taking in the current state of my appearance, I hoped the clothing left in the room was intended for my use, as I was reluctant to meet anyone else dressed as I was.

Unfolding the fabric before me, I discovered that it indeed was a lady's blouse and skirt. I made haste to fill the basin with water from the pitcher before removing my bloodstained garments. After washing myself more thoroughly, I dressed quickly in the available clothing, choosing to overlook the fact that they were a little roomier on my body than I would have liked. I pulled the pins from my hair and ran my fingers through it, combing out any snarls before braiding it and letting it hang down my back.

Once I felt presentable, I sat back on the bed and slipped my shoes on, carefully lacing them up. My eyes caught sight of the pile of ruined clothing on the floor. I knew they were beyond salvaging and made a note to ask Dr. Cullen what I should do with them.

"Absolutely not!"

"We're paying for the burial. That's enough. She's not our responsibility."

As I tied my shoe, I couldn't help but hear the conversation that was apparently taking place in another room of the clinic. I wasn't sure how many people were there, but they were clearly discussing my situation in increasingly louder voices.

"That's right. Swan knew what he was coming into. It was his decision to bring her here to Maxwell, not ours."

"Have her contact her family and she can go home to them. There's nothing for her here."

"She's not the criminal! Why are you so set against offering her any help?" That was a voice I knew – Mr. Whitlock. He was arguing for me?

"She can stay in the house until a suitable resolution is found. It's a fair option." This voice I knew, as well. Dr. Cullen.

"Out of the question! That house is to be available to the sheriff. That won't be Charles Swan, so it won't be his daughter! We'll have to hire another sheriff and the best enticement we have is that house. No. She can't stay there. She's not our concern."

"You're being unreasonable! She is just a girl, and all alone. She has been through a terrible if it were your family, your daughter?" Again, Dr. Cullen's voice rose in my defense.

"Fine. You want the responsibility? She's all yours! Don't come crying to me when you're the laughingstock of the town because of your 'kept woman'."

I'd heard enough.

It was obvious I had become a burden at the moment of Pa's death and I had no desire to stay where I wasn't wanted. I certainly had no intention of causing Dr. Cullen any discomfort or embarrassment. He had been beyond kind to me in the last several hours, so the least I could do was take care of myself so he wouldn't feel obligated.

Making a quick decision, I rolled up my ruined clothing and placed them in a bundle on the floor beside the door. I folded the blanket that had covered me and laid it on the bed and neatly folded the coat that Dr. Cullen had wrapped around me in the carriage, before placing it on top of the blanket. Finally, I used the linen napkin on the tray to wrap up the bread, cheese and fruit, tying it securely and tucking it under my arm.

Quietly leaning against the door, I could hear voices still discussing my predicament, but it was clear they were not in the larger room. Opening the door slowly, it became obvious that they were in the other smaller room, making my undetected departure much easier. I stepped out into the room, closing the door behind me, and quickly making my way out of the clinic and into the street.

The carriage was no longer in front, and the street was bustling with people, horses and wagons. Not really having any idea of where I should go, I turned to the left and headed up the street. It seemed a little busier in this direction and I hoped it might be easier to lose myself among the townsfolk.

"Ain't seen you 'round here before. I'da remembered that."

Startled, I turned quickly and was face to face with a man that looked to be about Pa's age. He was tall and lanky with long, stringy blonde hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in years. His eyes seemed to linger over inappropriate parts of my body before meeting my eyes, and his mouth turning up in a vile smirk, as he took a step closer.

I lifted my arms, hugging the small linen bundle to my chest. Unfortunately, in my effort to hide my breast from his view, I only drew his attention to the area. Taking a step back, I turned to walk away without offering him any greeting.

I was stopped cold when his hand grasped my arm just above my elbow. Turning quickly, I glared at him, furious at his forward manner.

"Unhand me!" I spat through clenched teeth.

"A feisty one," he laughed with a surprised expression, "I could use a girl like you. Pretty face, nice curves. You lookin' for a job, missy?"

I gasped in shock. I had never had a man speak to me this way! The realization that it was probably because my father was a respected lawman was immediate. Unwilling to ponder this information in the presence of this disrespectful, filthy man, I jerked my arm from his hold without giving him a response.

I could hear his laughter and feel his eyes on me as I walked away. I desperately tried to keep my steps steady and even, not wanting to appear as scared as I really was. After a moment, his raucous laughter turned to chuckles and I heard him call after me, "S'not hard work, little girl. Just gotta lie there and take it. Hell, you might even like it!"

Turning the corner, I all but ran toward a line of houses, looking for a place to hide. It was nearing late afternoon, and I had no idea what I was going to do. I had no money, and no possessions to sell for money. No place to stay and no means of employment. And I was so tired. My body was emotionally and physically drained, and all I could think about was finding someplace to lie down

I kept walking until I came to the far edges of town. There were no businesses out here, and the houses were farther apart. For a moment, I considered presenting myself from house to house, looking for employment or the kindness of a stranger for a night or two. I quickly changed my mind when I thought about the people I had encountered so far – a group of men who had murdered my father, another group of men who didn't want to be bothered with the daughter of the deceased sheriff, and a man who wanted to hire me as a prostitute.

But, I had been shown kindness by two men; the mayor and the doctor. I couldn't help but wonder if their wives were kind as well, or if they would side with the majority of the others I had met.

Shaking my head, I realized it would do me no good to ponder those possibilities. I had more pressing matters for the immediate future, and I would deal with them forthright.

I needed a safe place to rest.

Five days had passed since my Pa was murdered on that lonely stretch of dirt outside of town.

The first night after I left the clinic, I stumbled across a poorly constructed lean-to in a small grove of apple trees. The fruit was past season, and most of it had been harvested long ago, leaving the orchard quiet and somewhat safe. Fortunately, the small amount of over-ripe fruit that remained in the grove had provided sufficient nourishment, while the lean-to provided a much needed break from the seemingly, endless winds.

The nights were terrifying. Being alone, and away from the hustle and bustle of the city, magnified the sounds and movements in the dark. All sorts of rustling, growling and howls could be heard all around me, robbing me of my peace of mind as well as my sleep.

I continued to grieve over the loss of my only family member; the only person I had ever had in my life that I could count on. Realization had set in, and my situation now appeared even more somber than before. I always had Pa to rely on and to talk to, but now everything was changed.

Fall had set upon Maxwell, and while the days were still warm enough, the nights had become chilly. It became a necessity to leave the isolation of the orchard, and look for work. If I could save enough money before winter, I could find a boarding house or a room to rent. So it was with this intent that I found myself walking back into the center of town on the fifth day after Pa's death.

The town was already buzzing with activity, so it was easy to remain mostly unnoticed as I took in my surroundings. The town of Maxwell was located in the center of Indian Territory, which had been open to claim just over six years ago. Due to the influx of settlers staking claims, the boundaries of the territory had been expanded, and the town was booming. The railroad had been steadily laying track in this new expanse, and towns were springing up rapidly.

Maxwell had become one of the more populated towns, but like all the others, was still self-governed, since the federal government hadn't begun to regulate the region as of yet. Pa had been hired as the sheriff because he had a sound reputation back home in Atlanta for keeping crime rates low, and maintaining the peace.

The town before me had two main streets that came together in a T, with several other shorter, side streets that led to a row of small, irregularly spaced houses. The farther away from town, the larger the claims and homesteads were. And many of them had barns and outbuildings surrounding the main houses.

As I stood on the corner, watching the town come to life, I let my eyes trail along the storefrontsand buildings, noticing the vast array of businesses that operated in Maxwell. Newton's General Store stood near the center with a dress shop on one side and a small restaurant on the other. Just a little farther down was a shop that appeared to carry hardware and livery goods. The building I stood in front of was brick with a large plate glass window that boasted the words, _The Chronicle,_ in large red letters, and I assumed it was a newspaper. The saloon was at the far end of the street, and several other buildings were scattered along the way, but my gaze was drawn to the large, two-story building directly across from Newton's Store. The building contained two inhabitants, the town hall and the clinic.

I couldn't help but wonder what had happened that day after I left with no explanation to the kind doctor and mayor. Had they been upset or concerned? More likely, they had been relieved and not given me another thought.

I shook offmy musings and squared my shoulders. I needed to find a job today, and I really needed to get moving before the day began and anyone who might be hiring was too busy to talk to me. Newton's seemed to be the center of activity this morning, so I decided to begin there.

Mr. Newton was easy enough to find. He stood just inside his store, a broom in his hand and a crisp, white apron wrapped around his waist. He eyed me warily as I stepped into the shop.

"You're a little early, Miss. We're not really open yet."

"Yes, sir," I nodded, aware of how early it was. "I was hoping I might speak to you about a job."

He looked me up and down for a bit before scratching his head and sighing, "I just made a new hire a couple of days ago. I don't have much call for help, especially once the harvest is past."

I offered him a small smile and a quiet "thanks" as I turned to leave. There were still several places I could go. Hopefully someone would be hiring.

"Listen," he called as he followed me onto the steps, "I think the hotel might be able to use you. They were looking to hire some girls to do the housekeeping." He pointed to the building at the end of the street, near the saloon.

"Thank you. I'll go there now." I immediately headed that way, hoping I might have better luck at finding the work I so desperately needed.

Unfortunately, my luck ran out as soon as I stepped onto the street.

There, standing directly in front of me was the same vile man I had encountered in front of the saloon. He was leering at me, making my skin feel as though it was covered in millions of bugs. He took a couple of steps forward, holding his hands up in front of him, palms facing forward.

"No need to be skittish there, girl. I came to make amends. I was drinkin' and spoke outta turn. I was too forward with ya the other day."

He made no attempt to approach, so I nodded my head in agreement and acceptance of his apology. Dropping my eyes to my feet, I cleared my throat, preparing to excuse myself when he spoke again.

"Couldn't help but hear ya talkin' to Newton. I got use for ya over at the saloon if you need a job." He must have read the anger on my face, because he quickly shook his head and amended his offer, "I mean an upstandin' job! I could use a girl to help out when we get busy, cleanin' and keeping things tidy."

I watched him carefully, trying to determine his character. Was his offer legitimate, or a poorly veiled attempt at bedding me; not just for himself, but for the other, drunken men who frequented the establishment? As desperately as I needed a job, I couldn't believe it had come down to this. Surely, I could find employment elsewhere, saving my dignity, as well as, my virtue.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I failed to notice that we had been approached by another individual. A warm hand on my shoulder was startling, and the soft voice calling my name brought my eyes towards the intense gaze of Dr. Cullen.

"There you are. I've secured a table at Kate's," he glanced at the man in front of me, "Please, excuse us, our breakfast awaits." He lifted my hand and placed it in the crook of his arm, turning me quickly, and walking toward the small restaurant without a glance back at the man we had left standing in the street.

I was stunned at the turn of events, finally finding my voice as we stepped up onto the wood planked walkway. "He was offering me a job."

"I heard."

I tugged his arm, halting his steps, "I need a job. He wasn't – "

"You don't need _that_ job, Miss Swan," his jaw was firm and his eyes narrowed as he turned to face me. I took a moment to observe his features, taking in his vivid green eyes, his brown hair that glinted red in the morning sun, and the square set of his clean-shaven jaw. He was extremely handsome.

And he had just ruined an employment opportunity for me.

"Dr. Cullen, he was offering legitimate employment, cleaning the saloon."

He was shaking his head before I could finish speaking, "There is nothing legitimate about any employment in that saloon. Have you any idea how many of his girls he has lured into the saloon with that same promise? You can't fathom the abominations I've seen in my clinic! The outrages that those girls are forced to suffer!" His eyes shut tightly and his fingers rubbed them harshly as though he were trying to remove the horrors he had seen. After a moment, he sighed heavily and opened his eyes, his gaze tender, "Come, Miss Swan, let's share a meal and get to know one another."

He offered his arm, and we walked the short distance to the restaurant. Once inside, he led me to a table where we sat, in plain view of the rest of the room. There were about a dozen tables covered in pale blue cloths with candles in the center. Almost immediately, a young woman brought a small basket of biscuits and preserves, placing them on the table and confirming that we would both like coffee, and the breakfast special.

My mouth watered at the scent of the warm biscuits, but I found some control, lifting the basket and offering the contents to Dr. Cullen. He smiled as he removed one and placed in on a small plate, setting it in front of me as he took the basket from my hand. After removing one for himself, he settled the basket back on the table and pushed the preserves toward me.

We were silent for several minutes as we ate. When the woman brought our coffee, Dr. Cullen asked her to bring me a glass of milk as well. I frowned as she walked away, having realized that my hunger had overwhelmed me to the point of forgetting that I had no money with which to pay for my meal. I dropped the biscuit back to my plate, as I glanced around the room. About half of the tables were occupied and a few of the other diners were casting curious glances our way.

Sensing my discomfort, Dr. Cullen covered my hand with his own as he pleaded, "Please eat, Miss Swan. You are far too pale and fragile for my liking. You are here at my invitation, so the expense is mine. In return, I would like you to answer some questions for me. Is that acceptable to you?"

I met his gaze, finding nothing but kindness and concern in his eyes. I nodded in agreement, and noticed his posture relax instantly. We were silent for a few minutes as our meal was delivered and we began to eat. He encouraged me to go slowly, understanding that I most likely had little to eat in several days. At my questioning look, he smiled sadly, "You're more slight of frame than you were when I saw you last. I've worried about you since that day; wondered where you were and if you were safe, and how you would fare all alone in a strange did you run?"

I shifted in my seat, trying to formulate an answer that wouldn't anger him. After all, these men who had made me feel so unwelcome were, quite possibly, his friends. I quickly realized there was no way to answer but truthfully.

"I overheard your conversation once I awoke. I'm unwelcome here without my father, and I don't want to be a burden to you, or to your reputation." The last was spoken softly, as I was embarrassed at what those words implied. The memory of being referred to as 'a kept woman' was humiliating.

I glanced up and found him staring intently at his half-eaten food. When he finally met my gaze, his expression was apologetic, "I'm sorry you heard all of that. It was such a surprising turn of events, for which no one knew the best course of action to take. By the time I came in to ask your opinion on the matter, you had gone."

We both turned our attention back to our food for the moment. I wasn't sure if he expected an apology for my leaving the way I did, but I offered it anyway.

"I'm sorry for leaving that way. I was scared and angry, but I should have, at least, said something to you. You were very kind to me that day on the road, and also after you had brought me back to your office, and I owe you my gratitude for taking care of both me, and my Pa. I was a stranger, and when you came along, you didn't have to be so caring."

"It was my pleasure," he answered quietly. Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, his eyes widened and shot up to meet mine. "Oh, not that I took any pleasure in your suffering, I, um …" he trailed off, looking mortified.

"It's okay. I understand what you meant," I smiled softly at him, drawn in by the blush of embarrassment that covered his cheeks.

He took a sip from his coffee cup then lowered it. Swirling it in his hand, he seemed mesmerized by the movement of the liquid inside as he asked, "Where did you go?"

I observed him quietly for several seconds before he looked up at me once again. Once again, I was worried about my response to this question, knowing it would either anger him, or reveal his indifference. For some reason, I preferred the anger.

"I found a place to stay just outside of town," was my initial reply. When he remained silent and lifted a brow in challenge, I dropped my eyes to my empty plate and answered fully, "I stayed in an abandoned lean-to in a grove of apple trees. It provided some shelter from the wind, and a dry place to sleep."

When I glanced back up, I found his head bowed, his brow furrowed and his eyes tightly shut. The muscle in his jaw ticked furiously as he exhaled loudly through his nose. After several minutes, his head lifted, and his eyes found mine. His piercing gaze was much more intense than it appeared on the street, and I felt the oddest sensation well up inside of me, as though I somehow recognized that intensity. My stomach seemed to flip, and I worried that perhaps I had eaten too much, too quickly.

"Miss Swan **… **Bella... I must make a confession. I feel a strong need to care for you; to protect you, ever since the night of your father's murder when I came along and found you alone with his body. It's unthinkable to me that you have no place to lay your head, and the worry I have been under since you left the clinic has been almost unbearable. Five days with no word from you … the idea of you out there, alone …"

I was certain that he continued to speak, but I was too focused on what he had just said to hear anything beyond that. Did he say that he wanted to care for, and protect meand that he was worried? Even Pa had never expressed words so full of emotion.

"Bella?" his hand waving in front of my eyes broke me from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I asked, positive that I looked as confused as I felt in that moment.

"I asked if you had any family that I could contact for you."

"I have an aunt, but she wasn't on speaking terms with my parents, and I've never met her. I'm not even sure of her surname."

If my revelation bothered him, he masked it well. Smiling at me, he nodded and leaned back in his chair, "Well then, I have a proposition for you. I need to employ a responsible, young woman, to care for my home. She will need to prepare meals, keep the house clean, and occasionally assist in the clinic."

He paused, as he waited for my riposte. I grinned and shook my head, "I think you want a wife, Dr. Cullen."

"Perhaps, Miss Swan, but not just yet," he returned my grin and winked at me. "What do you think? I will pay you fair wages, and provide a place for you to live. You can take your meals with me … keep me company … and I can watch over you."

I surveyed him for a moment as he waited for my answer. He seemed in earnest, but I realized that the only thing I knew of him was his name and profession. "I know nothing of you, Dr. Cullen. How am I to know you are any safer than the man we left standing in the street this morning?"

Dr. Cullen dropped his gaze to the table, frowning for a moment before clearing his throat. When his eyes met mine, they were blazing with an intensity I had never seen.

"My name is Edward, and I prefer that to Dr. Cullen, at least from your lips," his eyes dropped to my mouth for a moment before returning to hold my gaze once again. "I moved here from Chicago just over a year ago. My parents still live there, as does my sister and her husband. I enjoy the challenges life in Maxwell brings me, and have no desire to live in the big city again, as I am quite content to care for the good people here. I have never had a wife or children, and will be twenty nine on my next birthday."

He placed some money on the table before he stood and offered his hand, "Now you know more about me than anyone in town, Bella. If you are amenable, I'd like to show you to your new home and let you get settled … and I'd like for the two of us to get to know each other better**. **I realize this offer comes as a surprise, but I think the arrangement will help you get acclimated to Maxwell, and get you on your feet. And it will provide me with a meal and good company when I arrive home after a long day of work."

"I truly believe this will be good for the both of us, Bella."

I gasped at the familiarity of his words. I was sure I had heard him speak them before, but couldn't remember where. Glancing at his outstretched hand, I knew in my heart I could trust him. He would be good to me; I felt sure of it. I could still make my own way, but maybe we could do it together, and at the very least I would have a friend. I think Pa would approve of Dr. Cullen as a friend for me here in Maxwell.

Smiling shyly, I grasped his hand, effectively accepting his offer, as his words echoed in my mind.

_"I'll take care of you. This will be good for the both of us, Bella."_


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing.**

**This is the first all new chapter and I'm looking forward to hearing what you think of it! Life has been insanely busy over the last week just trying to finish everything up in time for the holidays, so I have sucked at replying to reviews. I hope you'll forgive me. Please know that I read every one and get so excited when I hear a chime on my phone indicating a new one! Thank you for the love you've shown this story.**

**I would completely fail if it weren't for Sunflower Fanfiction! She cleans up my messes and fixed my commas and my rambling thoughts. She's amazing!**

I have no idea what made me so trusting of this man, but I had no reservation as I sat beside him in the small surrey. We had stopped by the clinic to retrieve Dr. Cullen's – Edward's – bag and some medical journals before setting out for his home. He assured me that the trip was a short one, and I refrained from acknowledging aloud that I had nowhere else to be.

As we arrived at his home, to say I was stunned would definitely be an understatement. I suppose I expected his home to reflect the simple needs of a single man who spent most of his time serving the community in which he lived. The house before me certainly exceeded those expectations. It was a stately, two-story, white frame house with black shutters on the windows. A large porch stretched from one end to the other, across the front of the house. On one end there was a small table situated between two, wooden rocking chairs. A modest barn stood to the side, bordered on one side by a small corral and on the other by an empty chicken coop.

I glanced back at Edward, to find him watching my perusal with interest. When our eyes met, he grinned widely, "Welcome to your new home, Bella."

I shook my head, smiling at his good humor, "I haven't actually agreed to take the job, Dr. Cullen."

"It's Edward, if you don't mind," he offered his hand, lifting me carefully from the surrey. "And I'd be willing to bet that mine is the best offer you'll get today." His grin was smug as he swept his arm out in a gesture meant to usher me ahead of him toward the house. I felt my breathing stutter at the chivalrous motion as well as his handsome face. I felt the heat spread across my cheeks and lowered my head as I took a step toward the house. His hand on the small of my back, as he was gently guiding me forward, didn't help the situation at all.

I struggled to understand why my emotions were all over the place. I would be foolish to deny that I was attracted to him. He was alarmingly handsome, and I knew when we first met, that it was only my grief that had blinded me to it. While my sadness over the loss of my father was still overwhelming, the practical side of me had taken over during my waking hours, helping me to survive my circumstances. The reality was that I would have been happy to curl up and allow the grief and pain to swallow me. But somehow, this kind, handsome man was not willing to let that happen.

"A businessman from back east built this place. He settled here during the first land run in '89, and then brought his family out once the house had been built. His wife hated it here, so it wasn't long before he was ready to sell and return to the east coast. I just came along at the right time."

By the time he finished his narrative, we were standing in the middle of a large casual parlor. The furnishings were simple, but lovely. A sofa, two chairs and a table formed a comfortable seating area in the center of the room, while a beautifully carved writing desk and chair were tucked into a corner across the room from the entry. The staircase, hallway, and doors scattered around the perimeter proved that the house was just as large as it appeared on the outside.

Edward dropped his bag onto one of the chairs and offered to show me the rest of the house, to which I readily agreed. The lower floor consisted of the large parlor, a decent sized study, dining room, water closet and a kitchen with an indoor pump. The water closet and pump were amenities that I was accustomed to in Atlanta, but was surprised to find here in a more rustic surrounding. That's not to say I wasn't very grateful.

After finding a good-sized pantry and a small cold box, I turned to find Edward watching me in amusement. I looked away quickly, mumbling my observations. "This is impressive. Your home is more modern than I expected."

"It is. Still, I rarely make use of this room. I usually take my meals at Kate's or in the home of friends when I'm invited. I suppose I will be spoiled to have someone prepare meals for me," he grinned.

"You don't even know if I can cook," I countered.

"Can you?"

I nodded, unable to look away from his searching gaze.

"And can you keep a house?"

"Yes."

"Good," he clapped his hands together and smiled widely, "You're hired!"

I shook my head, unable to keep from giggling at his enthusiasm. Turning away from him, I stepped across the room and opened the door that I assumed led to my quarters. Instead, I was met with sunshine, a light breeze and a view of the barn. Confused, I turned back to Edward, "Where is my room?"

He cut his eyes up toward the ceiling as he answered, "Upstairs. All of the bedrooms are upstairs."

I glanced back out the door as understanding dawned. I had assumed that my room would be the housekeeper's room, which was usually found off the kitchen and accessible from the outside of the house. These rooms were a separate living space away from the family and the main house, and could be locked from the housekeeper's side only. Clearly, that wasn't the case here.

"Where is the housekeeper's room?"

Edward stared at me for a moment before lowering his eyes to the floor. "Your room is upstairs, down the hall from my room. The only employee's quarters are in the barn, and I won't have you out there."

I took a deep breath and shook my head, "And I won't damage either of our reputations by sleeping in this house with you." I closed the door and stepped around him toward the main room.

As I passed, Edward's hand shot out and caught my elbow, pulling me to face him. "You won't sleep _with_ me, Bella."

"That won't matter, and we both know it. As soon as people know we are both sleeping in the house, they will believe that you are bedding me. They will assume my _job_ is entirely something else. So, either show me to my room in the barn, or you can continue to have your supper at Kate's."

A silent standoff followed. I refused to back down, remembering what those men had said in the clinic a few days before. Edward seemed to be fighting to remain silent, as his jaw was clenched, and he was taking slow, deep breaths through his nose. Finally, he mumbled his answer, shaking his head in resignation.

"You're as stubborn as a mule, Bella. Fine. If that's the only way I can guarantee a roof over your head and food in your stomach, then you can have your way. For now."

Stepping around me, he opened the door once again and moved aside so I could go out first. Whispering my thanks as I passed by him, I waited as he closed the door behind us and led the way to the barn.

The small room on the backside of the barn was rustic, to say the least. A single, narrow bed stood against the wall opposite of the door, and a small table and chair sat in the corner near a round, wood burning stove. A basin and pitcher were on top of the table, and were the only non-furniture items in the room.

Edward sighed loudly as he took in the plain, small space, "There are linens in the house. I'll move some wood and make a pile outside your door for the stove." I could feel his eyes on me as he begged, "Please reconsider this."

Meeting his pleading eyes, I smiled warmly, "Edward, when I woke this morning, I intended to find a job in the hopes that eventually I could save enough money for a room in a boarding house. You have far exceeded my expectations. You have provided an income and a home."

His face registered surprise, "It takes so little to please you. You'll stay, then?"

"Yes, I'll stay. So, do you have any preference for supper?"

Edward still wasn't happy that I refused to stay in the house, but it was important to me to guard our reputations. I knew that if my father were still alive, he would have been horrified by my living in the house, and I hoped that once Edward found a wife to settle down with, that there would never be any question of impropriety where I was concerned.

He spent the next hour showing me where everything I might need could be found. The linens were in a closet on the first floor that also housed the broom, mop, and the biggest bathing tub I had ever seen. Edward said there was another upstairs and that I was welcome to use it in one of the spare bedrooms rather than bathe in the barn. It was an awkward conversation, but Edward just laughed at my discomfort, claiming that being a doctor caused him to see it more as preventative medicine – there was less chance of me catching a cold if I bathed in a warm house as opposed to the cold barn. I couldn't argue with his reasoning, and I looked forward to a bath later that evening after living in an apple orchard for days.

There were three bedrooms upstairs, as well as another water closet, and a seating area at the top of the stairs. It's walls were almost entirely made up of windows, and I found myself thinking it would be the perfect area to curl up with a good book and a cup of warm, sweet milk. It was a lovely home, and I intended to make my best effort at caring for it.

Edward left a short time later, needing to make a couple of visits to patients that had been ill. Mrs. Newton, the shopkeeper's wife, had been recovering from a severe cold and Alice Whitlock, the mayor's wife, had recently given birth. Mrs. Whitlock was the local midwife, and really had no need of Edward's services, but he wanted to check in on them just to be sure. He claimed that the sooner Alice was back on her feet, the sooner he could stop delivering the babies born in Maxwell. Not that he had any problem with helping to bring children into the world; he just understood that the women in town were more comfortable with the midwife.

While he was gone, I set about preparing a simple supper of creamy potato soup and fresh bread. The pantry was well stocked with the basics that I would need, and Edward had shown me where the root cellar was located. Once the bread was rising, I found some linens and a cleaning cloth before filling a bucket with water and heading out to my room. I made quick work of wiping everything down and making the bed, knowing that I would probably be more than ready to go to bed early.

I had just pulled the bread from the oven when I heard the sound of Edward's surrey. Pulling the soft, cotton curtain aside, I watched as he pulled the surrey to the side of the barn before climbing to the ground and unhitching his horse. I remembered that there had been one horse in the barn today, so I assumed he owned two. There had also been a milk cow in the stalls, but other than those two animals, the barn had been empty. I wondered if that was due to a lack of time to care for the animals, or if he chose to live simply, owning just what he needed.

Shrugging, I went back to my work, slicing the bread into large pieces and slathering a couple of them with sweet butter. Setting bowls on large plates; I filled them with the soup, and placed a slice of the bread on the side before carrying them to the table. After returning to the kitchen, I quickly filled two glasses with water and carried them to the table just as the door opened, and Edward entered the house.

I watched as he closed the door behind him and dropped his bag gently to the floor beside it. He held a bundle of fabric in his hands as well, and he seemed to hesitate, as if he was unsure what he should do with it. After a moment, he took a few steps forward, placing it on the seat of one of the chairs. He took a deep breath and lifted his eyes, searching the room before finding me standing beside the table, which was set with our meal. He smiled widely, "Something smells wonderful!"

"Thank you. It's nothing special, just soup and bread," I answered, a little anxious about being in his company for the evening. It seemed as though so much would be determined in the next few hours. Would we be able to maintain a conversation? Would he enjoy my company? Would he find my cooking satisfactory?

The thought fleetingly crossed my mind that I was far too concerned with issues that could be considered social in nature. I was his employee, nothing more. I shook my head, smiling wryly, as I wondered how amused Pa would be at my rambling thoughts.

"Are you ready to eat, now, or would you prefer to relax for a while first?" I inquired, realizing that I had no idea what his normal routine consisted of.

"Let's eat, shall we? I find it much easier to unwind at the end of the day if my stomach is full. Is there something I can do to help?" he offered, making his way toward the table.

"No. Sit, please. Everything is ready."

There was an awkward moment as we both stood, waiting for the other to take a seat. He waited, as a man would politely wait for a woman to be seated, and I waited as his employee for him to take his seat as the master of the house. When we both gestured toward the others' chair simultaneously, Edward chuckled as he stepped forward and pulled out my chair, "Perhaps we should start by clearing the air, Bella. Please have a seat."

I gave him a shy nod as I took my seat and placed my napkin in my lap. Once he was seated, Edward cleared his throat and leaned back in his seat. His head tilted to the side as he began to speak.

"This is your home now, Bella. I don't want you to be uncomfortable about – "

"I can't help it," I cut him off. "The whole situation is unusual at best."

"How do you mean?" he questioned as he took a sip of his water.

"Well, to begin with, I have never known of a housekeeper or cook to take her meals with her employer. Nor have I ever witnessed an employer holding a chair, as a gentleman would, for his employee."

"Anything else?" His expression was one of amusement.

"Actually, there is. Most employers are careful about who they choose to allow into their homes. They hold interviews and gather references of ability and character. You did none of those things and yet welcomed me into your home without hesitation. You don't find that strange?"

He stared wordlessly at me, his expression contemplative with a hint of amusement. A smirk played at his lips as he lifted his spoon and used it to gesture toward my bowl. "Eat your supper, Bella."

I let out a breath and dropped my eyes to my soup. It seemed he wouldn't answer my questions and didn't want to discuss it further, at least, for now.

We ate in silence for several minutes, the only sound was the steady ticking of the grandfather clock in the next room and the sound of the endless winds blowing outside. It was uncomfortable, not because of the silence, but because of the uncertainty between us. I glanced up from my meal to find him watching me once again. Clearing his throat, he sat back in his chair and rubbed his hands across his face before meeting my eyes with a look of determination.

"Our situation is definitely unusual, Bella. And you're right; most people are more cautious about who shares their home, but as I said, I feel the need to look out for you. I can't explain it. I don't really understand it myself, but …" he trailed off, looking away.

"Edward, you have – "

"No," he interjected, "let me say this." He leaned forward, pushing his bowl away and placing his elbows on the table, hands clasped in front of him. "Your concern is … understandable. But this is your home now, and I want you to be comfortable here, feel safe here, with me. I assure you; my intentions are pure. I look forward to your company, probably more so than the clean house or the meals, as good as they are."

I felt the blush rise on my cheeks and glanced away in embarrassment until I felt his hand close around mine.

"I can't not be a gentleman, Bella. It was bred into me from my childhood. I will open doors for you, pull your chair out, and always treat you with respect. I would do so regardless of whether you work for me or not."

I couldn't doubt the sincerity in his eyes or his voice. I had no idea what response would be appropriate, so I simply whispered a "thank you" before rising to remove our empty dishes. He remained silent, but I could feel his eyes on me as I carried our dishes away. When I returned to wipe down the table, he was no longer seated, and I was torn between relief and disappointment.

I made quick work of the supper dishes, and setting the kitchen to rights was an easy task as I had tidied as I prepared our meal. After drying my hands and hanging the towel on a hook at the end of the workbench, I went in search of Edward to see if there was anything else he needed, before I retired to my room for the night. I found him, seemingly very relaxed, as he reclined in one of the overstuffed chairs in the parlor. His legs were extended and crossed at the ankle, as he seemed to skim through a newspaper-like periodical that was resting in his lap.

Reluctant to disturb him, I cleared my throat as I stepped into the room. His head shot up, immediately followed by his body. He scrambled for a moment as the papers fluttered from his grasp, knocked loose by his sudden movement. I couldn't help but giggle at his flustered expression. He smiled shyly, rubbing his forehead as his ears and cheeks pinked up with embarrassment. He extended his hand toward the sofa in an obvious invitation for me to join him.

"I was just wondering if you needed anything else," I hesitated.

"I would like it if you would join me for a few minutes. Please?" he smiled and once again motioned toward the sofa. I nodded and moved to take a seat. He watched silently until I was situated before taking his seat once again. He quickly placed his reading material on the table beside him. The room was silent for what seemed like hours as we both sat uncomfortably, trying desperately to look anywhere but at each other.

My eyes were intently tracing the pattern of the large rectangular rug that covered the hardwood floor where we sat, when Edward finally spoke.

"Do you like music?"

"Uh, y – yes?" I stammered, startled by his random attempt at conversation. When our eyes met, we both laughed at our own awkwardness. "I do appreciate music, yes."

"Do you play an instrument?" he smiled at me, pleased that we found something to discuss.

"No, unfortunately, I don't. I always wanted to play the piano, but never learned."

"Maybe I could teach you … um, if you'd like …" he still seemed pleased, but a little nervous, as well.

"You play piano?" I asked as my eyes began to scan the room for the instrument.

"There's an upright piano in the study. I don't play as much as I'd like, so I don't keep it out here. I spend most of my time in the study when I'm at home anyway, so it makes sense to keep it in there."

I smiled at his nervous ramblings, realizing I would have to admit why I hadn't noticed the piano in his study earlier. "I was probably too distracted by the books to notice the piano.

His face lit up with excitement, "You enjoy reading?" I nodded and watched his smile grow wider. "You're welcome to borrow any of them. Anytime."

"Thank you. I'll be sure to take good care of them." I dropped my gaze to the floor once again as the conversation lulled. I could still feel the weight of his gaze as the events of the day suddenly caught up to me. I tried to stifle a yawn, but his soft chuckle told me he noticed, and my cheeks heated with embarrassment.

"You must be exhausted, Bella."

I nodded in response as I stood, "I should probably get some sleep. Is there anything I need to know about tomorrow?"

He stood as well, shaking his head, "No. I'll be at the clinic for most of the day tomorrow. I'll have you come with me next week so you can familiarize yourself with how things work there, but for now, you probably have your hands full here."

"All right then, I suppose I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight," I offered with a small smile as I turned to go. I had just reached the doorway to the kitchen when I heard him call out after me.

"Bella, wait. I forgot to give you these. There are … um … these," he held out the bundle of cloth he had brought home with him. He crossed the room quickly and thrust the folded fabric toward me. At my questioning glance, he opened his mouth to speak, closed it, clearing his throat and frowning at the floor. He mumbled something about 'stupid nerves' and 'doctor for pity's sake' before lifting his eyes confidently to mine.

"The mayor's wife, Alice, sent these for you. She thought you might need a change of clothes, among other things. Alice is closer to your size, so these should fit you a bit better than what you're wearing."

I was torn between surprise that he had noticed how my clothes were fitting, and where the clothes I was currently wearing came from. I shook my head, choosing to consider his notice later, and asking instead, the more utilitarian of the two questions.

"Where did these come from?" I asked, indicating the clothing I wore.

"Leah Black. She sometimes helps in the clinic and brought them over when she heard what happened. Her husband, Jacob, is on the town council."

I wondered if his was one of the voices I heard that morning. Had he been one of those so opposed to my staying in town? It would seem odd that his wife had offered clothing, but, of course, I didn't know these people, so I had no way of knowing how they would feel about me being here with their respected town doctor.

That thought was sobering, and I realized how late it was and that I really needed to be out of this house to keep up appearances and not damage either of our reputations. With that thought, we quickly exchanged a few pleasantries, and he followed me to the door that led out to the barn. He stayed in the doorway, his tall frame illuminated by the soft light in the house, until I closed the side door on the barn.

Dropping the bundle of clothing onto my bed, I took a deep breath, allowing my body to relax as I blew it out slowly. Today had been a whirlwind, and I hadn't had a moment to stop and think about everything that had happened. In the past 12 hours, I had gone from being homeless to having a modest, but comfortable space to call my own. I had eaten more than I had consumed in the past five days combined. And best of all, I had a job and a friend.

I took a moment to inspect the clothing that Mrs. Whitlock had sent. I found a skirt, two blouses, a petticoat, bloomers, and a very pretty, delicately embroidered chemise. There was also a pair of stockings, for which I was grateful, knowing that the weather was growing cooler every day. I wasn't sure what the seasons were like here, but I had heard that they were extreme, with very hot summers and bitterly cold winters.

I made quick work of stripping my clothing off, down to my underthings, before pouring water into the basin and cleaning up. Minutes later, I was relaxed, burrowed into my bed. It was a bit firm for my liking, but the linens and blanket were soft, and after sleeping on the ground in the lean-to, I was grateful. It couldn't have been more than a few breaths before a deep, dreamless sleep claimed me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing ... except a new Honda Pilot that I picked out and my sweet hubby bought for me!**

**I hope you all have had a wonderful holiday season and have enjoyed time with your loved ones. We've been visiting family out of state and are headed home in a couple of days. I've been writing when I get the chance, but I should let you know that the next chapter hasn't gone to my beta yet! It's been a struggle to get that one written and I hope to keep on track with my posting schedule, but with traveling and little time to write, it may be a little late. Sorry :( If it's any consolation, it is an EPOV.**

**As always, Sunflower Fanfiction is amazing and I appreciate all she does to make this so much better!**

It was already the middle of October, and I knew there was much to do in order to get the house ready for winter, so I spent the first, full day just taking stock. By the time Edward came home, I had made lists of everything that he would need to purchase, so I could can, clean and prepare for the months ahead.

"You've been busy," he smiled as he dropped his napkin onto his empty plate.

"It's my job," I shrugged. "And I figured with winter just around the corner, we would probably need to know exactly how prepared we were."

Edward leaned forward, resting his elbows on the tabletop and clasping his hands in front of his face. His eyes drifted across the room, as he was lost to his thoughts. After a couple of minutes, he cleared his throat and frowned, lowering his hands to play with his empty coffee cup as he spoke.

"I'm afraid there are some things I haven't thought through when it comes to your being here, Bella. I'm used to taking care of myself, but I've never had to think about providing for two people."

I wasn't sure what exactly he meant, but I could feel my nerves creeping in. Was he rethinking our arrangement? He must have sensed my worry, because he was quick to continue.

"I just mean that I haven't had to think about making sure there was enough food or firewood for the winter. If the weather happened to be bad, I'd just stay at the clinic. I usually take my meals at Kate's or with a local family."

He went on to explain how several of the families in town, as well as those on the rural farms in the area, paid him in meals, canned and baked goods, and even meat from their livestock. I understood then where the stock of vegetables in the root cellar had come from, as well as the canned fruits and vegetables. I had been confused about them, considering there was no sign of a garden anywhere near the house.

After several minutes of discussion and planning, Edward took the list of items we would need to order and/or purchase, promising to take care of it the next morning.

After I cleaned up our dishes and set the kitchen to rights, I found Edward in his study and bid him goodnight, before retiring to my room in the barn. I had a plan in place and fully intended to earn my keep in Edward's home. He was already changing so much of his routine for me, and I was determined not to be a burden.

The next couple of days were full of cleaning, cooking, and conversation. I spent my days turning out rooms, scrubbing every inch of every surface, polishing the floors, beating rugs and canning the last of the fall produce. True to his word, Edward placed the order for the supplies we would need for the winter and had also paid to have them delivered. Once it all arrived, I spent some time reorganizing the pantry as well as the root cellar, making sure everything was well prepared.

Edward left every morning after breakfast and would return just before dinnertime each evening. We spent our meals getting to know one another, and passed the rest of the evenings quietly, his nose buried in a book or journal, while I mended clothing or linens.

I learned much about Edward during those first few evenings we spent together. He grew up in Chicago, the son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. His father was a businessman, owning or investing in several small businesses, as well as sitting on the board of a bank and hospital. His mother was the typical wealthy wife, spending her time with other ladies of her standing, and offering her assistance to local charities. Edward had one sister, Rosalie, who was married to Emmett McCarty. Mr. McCarty was also a businessman with heavy investments in the railroad. He was the one who had originally encouraged Edward to pursue a life in Oklahoma Territory. According to Edward, it was a life he would never willingly give up. He loved the adventure and excitement that life in a new and growing city held. He had felt limited and stifled in both his profession and his family in Chicago. Now he had the ability to make his own way without risking the censure of his social status, nor did he have to practice traditional medicine in the local hospitals.

Edward also asked many questions about my life. I had to admit, it wasn't anywhere near as exciting as the life he had led. I told him of my upbringing by a single, strict, law-abiding father, and about my status as an outcast among my peers. I also told him about the deputy's wives who would take it upon themselves to educate me about how to take care of a home, how to sew, and how to cook. They also taught me about the delicate necessities of being a female, but I didn't see the need to tell Edward about that.

Our conversation took on a more serious turn, our third evening together.

Dinner had long past, and we were enjoying a companionable silence as I stitched a button on one of his shirts. Edward was sitting in his usual chair, an open journal in his lap as he stared out the window into the darkened night. I glanced up as I heard him close the journal and toss it onto the table beside him. He met my eyes and leaned forward.

"May I ask you a question, Bella?"

"Of course," I responded, dropping the shirt into the basket at my feet. It seemed that something weighed heavily on his mind, and I wanted to give him my full attention.

"That first morning, in the clinic, you said there was an aunt, but that you had no contact with her. May I ask why?"

I smiled, hoping to put him at ease. His shoulders were tense, and it seemed as though he worried about offending me. "I have never even met her. Her given name is Irina, but she was married and then became widowed. I don't know her surname, or even where she lives now."

He was still leaning forward, his hands clasped in front of him as he listened intently. I offered a small smile before continuing, "My mother's family was well established in Atlanta, but they were devastated during the war. They were abolitionists, and you can imagine how that went over in Atlanta once the Union army came. My grandfather stood against men he had lived among and called friends for years. He tried to reason with them, but in the end they couldn't forgive him. Pa said he was murdered in front of his house and that my grandmother was overcome with grief and died within the year."

I paused, glancing up to find Edward completely engrossed in the story. It was a sad tale, and I'd like to think that the rest of the story would have ended differently had my grandparents lived.

"There was only my mother and my aunt left, and they struggled to keep their home. My Pa was brought to Atlanta as a young deputy once the war was over, and he and my mother met while she was in the market one day. He said he loved her immediately, and they were engaged within the month." I shook my head and blinked the tears back at the memory of Pa's enduring love for my mother, even years after her death.

"Irina was furious. She was a few years older and felt it was her responsibility to see that my mother married well into Atlanta society. Apparently, my father was not up to her standards, and she refused to speak to, or acknowledge my mother until she broke off the engagement. My parents married without Irina's blessing, and the sisters never spoke again.

"My mother died when I was born, and Pa contacted Irina, but she refused him. She said my mother had been dead to her since the day she married my Pa, and that her child was a bastard."

I looked up from my fingers that were twisting together nervously in my lap. Edward's eyes were locked on me, watching me closely, as though he feared I might be upset. I had never known any family besides Pa, so it was easy for me to tell the story without emotion.

"You've never set eyes on her?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

"No. Nor do I have any desire to know her."

Edward nodded, seemingly lost to his thoughts once again. After a moment, he stood and began to pace a small area in front of the window. It was obvious he had something to say, and I began to worry about what information he may have to impart.

Did he regret bringing me here? Was he looking for my family so he could send me away?

I took a deep breath to calm my thoughts and began to think about my options.

I knew I was strong enough to take care of myself. I was able bodied and could find a job if I needed to. If he chose to end our arrangement, I could take what little I had earned and move on. Surely, someone in town was hiring, and if not, I would move on to the next town and find employment there.

Determined to keep my dignity, I stood, "Edward, if you don't want to – "

"I've had an inquiry," he said as he turned, suddenly, to face me, stopping my voice before I could finish my statement. His brow furrowed as he gestured toward the chair, indicating that I should sit. I hesitated for only a second before taking my seat, and watching as he sat across from me once again.

"A gentleman has inquired about you on behalf of his son," he exhaled loudly before continuing. "He was seeking an introduction so that you might consider a courtship."

I was stunned. I had only been in Maxwell for just over a week, and most of that time I had spent hiding out in the orchard. Were young, available women honestly that scarce that the men would consider a stranger for courtship or marriage? I knew that I was in no place to begin that sort of relationship, and I realized that I had no idea what Edward's response had been.

"What did you tell him?"

Edward shook his head and a hint of a smile crossed his face. "I told him that I would speak to the lady and let him know if she might be interested."

I nodded, offering a small smile. "Thank you. I don't think I'm prepared to deal with a courtship right now. Truth be told, I hadn't even considered that might be a possibility."

Edward smiled widely and nodded as he stood, "I figured that would be the case. You take all the time you need, Bella. You have a home here for as long as you want or need one."

It was only a few minutes later that we both excused ourselves to bed for the night. As I lay staring up at the wooden beams above my head, I couldn't help but analyze the conversation we'd had. With his revelation about the inquiry, I understood why he asked about my family.

With Pa gone, I had no family either to arrange a marriage, or chaperone a courtship. It would make sense that a gentleman would assume that Edward was acting as my guardian since he had, essentially, taken me in. It had been the same for young women in Atlanta. When they were employed in a household as a maid or nanny, the inquiries would have had to be made of their employers. It would then be at their discretion as to whether he would allow the relationship while the girl in question worked for him.

It was something I would have to consider if the time ever came that I desired marriage and a family of my own. Would I want Edward to chaperone me as I began a courtship? Somehow, that thought was unsettling, and I couldn't help but feel it would be wrong to have him there in that capacity.

Turning onto my side, I pulled the quilt up and tucked it under my chin. The nights were growing colder, and I knew I would have to start building a fire to keep me warm at night. I drifted off to sleep, peaceful in the knowledge that Edward had once again affirmed that he was happy to have me here in his employ.

Morning dawned chilly and grey. I knew the weather was changing, and I decided that I seriously needed to speed up my efforts to be ready for the cold. Dressing as quickly as possibly, I then milked the cow before heading into the house to start breakfast.

The early morning routine in the kitchen was becoming a comfortable ritual for me. I poured the milk into pitchers and placed them in the icebox while pulling out the butter and the leftover chilled milk from the day before. Setting them on the table, I returned to the icebox to retrieve and empty the drain pan underneath it. This was done several times each day as the ice melted, to prevent it from overflowing. After gathering the eggs, bread and salted ham from the pantry, it took little time to prepare our breakfast.

Edward always arrived at the table just as I was setting his plate and cup at his usual spot, always greeting me with a smile. Once our meal was finished, he would check his bag to make sure it contained all that he would need for the day, including whatever I had packed him for his mid-day meal. Once he had hitched the horse to the carriage, he would set out for the clinic and I would set about my daily chores. In the few days I had been here, it had become a comfortable existence.

Since I arrived, there had been no visitors, so I was a little surprised to hear the familiar sounds of a wagon just after lunchtime. I had been baking bread, and quickly wiped my hands on my apron and made my way to the door as I heard footsteps on the wooden boards of the porch. Pulling the latch, I was met with a smiling Mayor Whitlock.

"Afternoon, Miss Swan."

"Good afternoon, Mayor. I'm afraid Dr. Cullen isn't here at the moment. Is there something I can do for you?" I stepped out onto the porch with him, wondering what the proper protocol would be for his visit. It would be impolite to keep him standing on the porch, but highly improper for him to enter the house with only the two of us here.

He nodded, "I know. He's on his way back to the clinic from the Mallory farm. It seems Tyler Mallory had a bit of a disagreement with his axe this morning while chopping some wood."

"Oh! Is it very bad?" I'm sure my eyes were as big as saucers as I considered what his injury might be.

"Well, Doc is hoping he can save the leg, but it's a bad wound," he responded as he shook his head. "Doc asked me to come let you know that he'll be staying at the clinic for a few days to watch over Mr. Mallory. He needed me to get him some clothes and personal items. I've done it for him many times before, so you wouldn't mind me gathering those things would you?"

"Of course not, please come in and get what you need. I'll pack a basket with some food for you to take as well." I opened the door, motioning for the mayor to follow. He obviously knew what he needed, so I left him to it, while I went to the kitchen and pulled out a basket. Gathering some freshly baked bread, I quickly wrapped it in a cotton towel and put it in the basket along with some cheese, apples and cookies. I sliced several pieces of salted ham and wrapped those before adding them to the collections, as well. Tucking it all in with an extra cotton cloth, I carried it out toward the door just as Mayor Whitlock descended the stairs. We both stepped back out onto the porch where I handed the basket over to him, noting that he had a large leather satchel and a couple of Edward's medical journals tucked under his arm.

Moving rapidly, he settled the items in the bed of the wagon before turning to look back at me. "You'll be alright, Miss Swan?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Please tell Ed – Dr. Cullen to let me know if he needs anything else. And let him know that I'll take care of everything here while he's gone."

Mayor Whitlock studied me for a minute before nodding and climbing into the wagon. Moments later, I stood on the porch, staring out into the grey afternoon sky. I knew I had things to do, but I suddenly found myself very lonely at the thought that Edward wouldn't be joining me at the end of the day.

With a sigh, I returned to my work, baking the rest of the bread and gathering the laundry from the line before it began to rain.

When suppertime came, I found I had little appetite, and was startled with the loneliness I felt while sitting alone. I put everything away and cleaned the kitchen for the night before deciding that I would go to bed early. The rain had begun a few hours earlier and was falling heavily as I settled into my bed. There were no leaks in my room, but the sound of the rain as it hit the roof, as well as the occasional claps of thunder kept me awake for some time before finally lulling me into an uneasy sleep.

"_You got a woman, don't ya, old man? Where's she at?"_

"_There's no one but me," Pa's voice was firm, but the others weren't buying it. _

"_You lie, old man, I see a woman's things here. Mmmm, they smell pretty, too. Haven't had me a woman in a couple days; well, not an upstanding woman, anyway. Better when ya don't have to pay 'em, right boys?"_

_I could hear them laughing, and suddenly there was a man standing on the ground just below my hidden perch. He was calling out for me in that snake-like voice of his, taunting me, telling me that he would spare my Pa if I showed myself._

_I gasped in fear and his head jerked up, and his laughter continued as he spotted me and began climbing up the trunk of the slender tree. His body was large and muscular, but his face was a blur. I tried desperately to see him, to be able to identify our attacker, but his features would not reveal themselves._

_I screamed aloud as his hand closed around my ankle._

I woke with a scream, my eyes frantically searching for something familiar. It took only seconds for me to realize that Pa was gone, and I was in my room in the barn. My gasping breaths turned to sobs as I remembered that he was lost to me forever.

Once I had exhausted my tears, I washed my face and dressed for the day, knowing that there would be no more sleep for now. Instead, I cleaned my room, and then headed into the dark, lonely house to begin my chores for the day.

Hours later, I had scrubbed the floors on my hands and knees, beaten the rugs, and changed the linens on all three beds in the house. The fireplace was swept, and the grates cleaned, as well as the porch swept and scrubbed. I was exhausted and hoped that sleep would come easier than it had the night before.

With that thought in mind, I bathed and crawled into bed much earlier than I usually would. Sleep found me quickly, but didn't last as _his _voice once again found me in my nightmares. I woke with a gasp, fear taking hold in the dark as I sat up, pulling the quilt up to my chin as I pressed myself against the wall beside my bed. I kept my eyes on the door, trying to stop the irrational fear that _he_ would find me here alone.

Knowing that there would be no more sleep for me that night, I rose long before the sun once again. Lighting the oil lamp beside my bed, I dressed quickly and lit the lantern that would light my way to the house.

As I passed through the barn, I caught sight of two saddles and stopped to inspect them. They were beautifully crafted, but a bit dirty and could use a good cleaning. I had never cleaned or oiled a saddle before, but had watched Pa do it many times. I quickly searched the barn, finding some soft cotton cloth and a tin of saddle oil before lighting another lantern for more light. By the time the sun had risen, both saddles were gleaming and hung proudly in their respective spots.

After milking the cow, I decided to clean the stalls and put out some fresh hay before heading into the house for the day. I spent only a few minutes taking care of the milk and the drain pan on the icebox, before spreading some butter on a piece of bread for my breakfast. I stood beside the stove, enjoying its warmth as I ate. I then started my cleaning for the day.

Time passed in a blur for the next few days and nights. I could sleep for a short while before the nightmares would begin, and I would struggle to keep down anything that I had eaten, as the fear would overtake me in the dark. It seemed the busier I was, the less time I had to think about being alone or the hideous images that would haunt me in my sleep. After the second night alone, I just worked through the night, determined to keep my nightmares at bay, knowing they were only present when I slept. I lost track of the days as they simply bled together, and there wasn't an inch of the house or barn that I hadn't cleaned and scrubbed.

It was a vicious cycle, and I could only hope that I could get myself under control by the time Edward returned.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing.**

**Thank you so much for being patient with me. It was a little harder to get into Edward's head than I thought, and I still feel like there is more he needs to say ... maybe later on in the story ...**

**To those of you who are recommending this story, A huge thanks, hugs and kisses! I hope it continues to live up to your expectations.**

**And finally, to Sunflower Fanfiction: You always encourage me and are so kind with your words! Thank you for cleaning up my messes.**

**EPOV**

"I'd like to head home within the hour, so if you can have her hitched up and ready by then, I would appreciate it."

Jacob nodded, "Sure thing, Doc. Glad to hear about Mallory. Folks are sayin' it's a miracle you saved that leg."

I shook my head and waved him off, "No miracle at all, and Tyler's got a long road ahead of him. He'll need a lot of help to get his farm ready for winter."

"No need to worry 'bout that, Doc. We got a group lined up to head out there in a couple days to fix him right up." Jacob grinned at me before turning his attention back to his work.

Jacob Black worked hard and never met a stranger he didn't help. He and his wife, Leah, had been part of the original land run about six years ago, and his heritage was certainly an interesting one. His father was an elder in the Chickasaw tribe, and Jacob's mother was a southern debutante from Texas. Because he was a half-blood, the tribe refused to acknowledge him, and his mother was left alone to raise him with very little help from her own family. He was apprenticed to a local blacksmith when he was old enough, and continued to support his mother until her death, two years ago. He was the sole blacksmith in Maxwell now, and never lacked for work thanks to new businesses and buildings springing up all around us. Leah helped me at the clinic from time to time, but spent most of her days at home with their three boys, Paul, Embry and Seth.

I turned toward the clinic, looking forward to going home for the first time in almost six days. Once Tyler had been transported back to his farm, I had cleaned the clinic and gathered my things, determined to get a warm bath and a few hours sleep once I got home. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to a hot meal and Bella's company most of all.

Bella.

I had never been more confused, intrigued, frustrated or enthralled by another human being as I was about her. She had captivated me from the very moment I laid eyes on her. She had been covered in blood and dirt, her wide eyes brimming with tears, as she frantically pulled me toward the lifeless body of her father. She had been composed for the most part, until she recounted the murder to Mayor Whitlock. The sight of her shaking and sobbing had been more than I could take. I pulled her close and held her longer than was probably appropriate, but I didn't regret it for a moment.

I couldn't bring myself to admit it to her, but I had watched her sleep for some time, murmuring words of comfort to her and assuring her that I would take care of her. When I heard the town council gathering in the clinic, I quickly left her side, hoping that I hadn't compromised her reputation. Truthfully, there had been no inappropriate thoughts, much less actions, but I wanted to protect her even then.

Jasper and I had both been outraged at the callous treatment of this young woman, especially given that her father had been coming here to serve our community. The panic I felt over the next few days as Jasper and I searched for her was nearly overwhelming. I couldn't imagine what had caused her to run, but feared for her safety and well-being.

After several days of searching every spare moment, I arrived in town early, planning to make an order at Newton's Store for some winter supplies. However, I was stopped cold at the sight that met me in front of the shop. Bella stood face to face with one of the vilest men I had ever met.

James Callahan had opened the saloon long before I had settled in Maxwell, and the town was no better because of it, in my opinion. I certainly wasn't opposed to a drink now and then, but it was the other activities in the saloon that I abhorred. James was well known for his method of approaching families with young daughters, convincing them that the income their girls could bring to a struggling farm would guarantee their success. Many of those families had been ripped apart by the damage done to those young women. They arrived at the saloon to pour drinks or clean tables and ended up on their backs or knees, servicing the less than respectable men in town. I'd had the misfortune of treating these girls for every manner of ailment, ranging from bruises to unspeakable infections. Most of them had found themselves abandoned by their families, alone and desperate. They were doomed to a life they never could have imagined, even in their worst nightmares. Some of the older ones had become jaded and vulgar, and some of the youngest had taken their own lives in an effort to escape.

I fought the rage that climbed up my spine at the sight of him so close to Bella. It was fueled by the need I felt to protect her, and I wondered briefly if I could keep myself from committing murder if he were attempting to ensnare her. Before I could even think it through, I interrupted their conversation and pulled her away under the ruse of a meal at Kate's. Even though she protested, I kept us moving, needing to get her as far from James as possible.

As we were seated, it was obvious she was uncomfortable. She was pale and seemed smaller than when I had last seen her. It was obvious she had eaten very little, if anything at all, and I knew she would be in poor health quite soon at this rate. Encouraging her to eat, I tried to set her mind at ease about everything from my intentions to the cost of the meal. By the time we were finished, I was determined to keep her close at any cost.

I knew the offer I made her was rather forward and might cause us both some problems, but I couldn't find it in me to care. She had no one else to look out for her, and something deep inside of me _needed_ to take care of her.

I didn't understand it, nor could I explain it.

But it was strong. A deep longing to keep her close and safe.

The first couple of days, she seemed nervous and worked much harder than I had expected of her. I suppose it was her way of proving herself to me, not that she needed to worry. The house was cleaner than it had been since I bought it, and the meals were mouthwatering.

And her company was worth more than I could ever pay.

She was smart, and could carry on an intelligent conversation. She was opinionated and strong in her thoughts and beliefs. It was a quality I admired in women, but had seen very little of in my lifetime. In Chicago, the ladies were too intent on snaring a husband to assert their own thoughts and ideas. The fear that their opinions might differ from the man they hoped to marry was enough to discourage anything but docile, compliant, and in my opinion, boring women.

Bella was anything but boring.

I had begun to look forward to our evenings together. Sharing a home cooked meal and a quiet evening getting to know one another had become the highlight of my day. Granted, our arrangement was a bit unusual, but it worked for us, and gave Bella a safe home.

There had been some talk in town about what might have happened to the Swan girl, and as soon as it was common knowledge that she worked for me, an entire new set of rumors began. I was quick to put those to rest, asserting that she had been hired as a housekeeper and cook, and as such, she lived in the meager hired help quarters, located in my barn. Surprisingly, this served to help Bella's reputation, as I was now considered a bit cold-hearted by some of the ladies in Maxwell for having put her out in the barn rather than in the more comfortable house!

Try as I might, she refused to stay in the house. I could hardly stand the thought of her living in that damn, drafty barn through the winter and scrambled to come up with a reason to convince her to stay in the house. She was stubborn and held firm in her decision. I admired her for that, even if I wasn't happy about it.

It was only a few days after she settled into her life with me that I had a visit from Joseph Newton, the shopkeeper. His son, Michael, had recently returned from Texas, where he had been working at the Fort Worth Stockyards. He had brought a herd of cattle up and was planning to settle just north of Maxwell. Apparently, Michael had spotted Bella the same day I found her and took her to breakfast at Kate's.

Michael was looking for a wife.

Joseph had hoped to gain my permission, on behalf of his son, to court Bella, and I felt obligated to bring the matter to her attention, as I was neither her family nor her guardian.

Wanting to handle things properly, I asked her about her family, making sure there was no one else who might give their permission for her to court Mr. Newton. When she confirmed to me that there was, indeed, no one else in the world to look after her, something inside of me shifted. I still felt the need to protect her, but there was suddenly a desperate need to fight off all suitors.

I felt possessive, as though Bella was … mine.

_Mine._

The thought seemed so foreign, and yet, so right.

It had shaken me to the core, and as she excused herself for bed, I found that I was more confused than ever. She is a young, scared, orphaned girl who has no one else to care for her. The feelings that were growing within me were wrong, weren't they? I was meant to protect her, assist her in finding her life here and help her to move on.

And yet, the thought of her moving on terrified me.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I climbed up into the carriage and headed for home. The trip was usually spent thinking about what delicacy Bella might have cooked for the evening, or what book she might like to read after supper. This afternoon, however, was spent trying to push her from my thoughts and consider how I might maintain a professional relationship with my employee.

My employee, who always worked hard, had apparently outdone herself in my absence. There was no sign of her as I unhitched the horse, but her presence was extremely clear when I entered the barn.

It had been swept and tidied, and the bridles and other tack hung clean and polished on their wall mounts. There was fresh straw in the stalls, which had been recently mucked, and even the chicken coop had been cleaned. I had not considered the barn a part of Bella's responsibility, and felt terrible that I did not make that clear to her. I would rectify that situation as soon as possible.

As I entered the house, nothing seemed amiss. In fact, everything was unbelievably clean. There was no sign of Bella, so I went straight to the kitchen, assuming she was either preparing her mid-day meal, or baking, which seemed to be one of her favorite pastimes.

The sight I was met with was one that I'll not soon forget.

Bella was on her hands and knees on the hardwood floor, scrubbing ferociously at the already spotless surface. Her hair, usually braided tightly and smooth, was unraveling and flying around her face, sticking to her cheeks and neck where the perspiration had dampened them. She never looked up from her frantic work as I entered the room, and I watched her as she shook with the effort she was expending. Puzzled by her appearance and behavior, I approached cautiously as I called her name softly.

"Bella?"

Her head lifted, and her eyes widened as they met mine. Her cheeks were flushed and she struggled to meet my gaze. There were purple shadows under her red-rimmed eyes, and the shaking of her body increased immediately as she lifted herself to stand before me.

"I didn't know you were home. Are you hungry? I can prepare a meal if you'd like. Or a bath? Did you bring your –"

"Bella," I lifted my hand, my palm facing her in a gesture meant to halt her frantic question. She stopped speaking, but her eyes darted quickly around the room as though she were looking for something. Her eyelids were heavy as she stood silently. She looked exhausted.

"What's happened? Are you well?"

"Yes. I've kept busy while you were gone. The house is well kept, and the animals are cared for, as well. I feared chopping the wood, though. The axe is undoubtedly too heavy for me." She opened her mouth as though she had intended to say something else, but lost her train of thought. I was sure it was due to the obvious exhaustion.

Taking her hand, I pulled her toward the chair I usually occupied in the evenings when I read. Once she was seated, her eyes immediately drooped and she slumped forward. My fingers wrapped around her small wrist, finding her pulse to be much too rapid.

"When did you last sleep, Bella?"

"I don't know," she breathed, fighting to focus as her body swooned.

"Come, let's get you to bed." I stood and held my hands out to her, willing her to rise, as well. I was surprised when her eyes suddenly focused and she flinched, shrinking away from my outstretched arms.

"NO! I can't sleep. He comes when I sleep, when I can't get away from him. Please, no!" Her voice rose with every word, and I could feel the panic vibrating from within her. But her words were what caused my alarm. Had someone been in the house during my absence? Who was she afraid of when she slept?

"Who, Bella? Who comes when you sleep?" I grasped her hands in my own, tilting my head down and to the side to try to capture her gaze.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I never see his face, but he finds me in the tree. I'm alone, and I can't get away." As she finished, her eyes locked with mine, imploring me to understand and help her. In that moment, I realize how frightened she is of the men who murdered her father and how her mind has twisted her fear into reality due to her lack of sleep. She can't differentiate between what is real and what is a nightmare. Fortunately, I can, and the first course of action is to get her to sleep.

Releasing her, I place my hands on either side of her face, using my thumbs to tilt her chin up to meet my eyes. "You're not alone. I'm right here with you, Bella, and you're safe. Now, you have to get some rest. Come with me."

Her breathing sped up once again as her panic set in. She was quickly approaching hyperventilation, and for a moment, I debated letting her succumb to it. If she fainted, she would sleep for some time afterward, but it wouldn't be beneficial for her health. Grasping her cheeks once again, I forced her to look at me as I spoke.

"Look at me. That's it, Honey. Breathe with me, okay?"

Once her breathing began to slow, I lifted her in my arms and sat in the chair, cradling her snugly against my chest. With her wrapped securely in my arms, it took only seconds before I felt her body relax as her head rolled forward from my shoulder to my chest. I leaned back, holding her against me as she slipped deeper into sleep.

An hour later, Bella was settled peacefully in one of the guest bedrooms upstairs. She hadn't even stirred as I removed her shoes and covered her. Now, as I watched her sleep, I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her while I was gone. She had obviously not been sleeping or eating. She was pale, and even slighter of frame than she had been when I found her on the street nearly two weeks ago. Her reasoning abilities were clearly compromised by her exhaustion, and perhaps most troubling was her fear.

To anyone else, Bella seemed strong and brave, competent to care for herself and others. And, of course, all of those things were true. But deep inside, she was afraid. Her entire world had changed in the course of one night, and she was terrified that those faceless, evil men who took her father, were still free somewhere nearby. Only Bella could overcome her fears, but I could do everything in my power to make her feel safe.

Over the next twelve hours, Bella woke screaming three times before finally settling into a deep, restful sleep. I stayed with her throughout the night, sleeping poorly in a chair beside her bed. It was nothing less than I would do for a patient in the clinic, but it did feel incredibly intimate in this small bedroom. That thought, as well as the sweet, innocent expression on her face, caused my heart to race with the realization that what I felt for this woman was much more than a simple desire to protect and chaperone.

I was drawn to her. Attracted to her on every level.

I was falling in love with Isabella Swan.

There was every reason to fight against this knowledge. She was nearly nine years younger, and much more inexperienced in life than I was. She was my employee, and had recently suffered a grievious loss. I was far too busy to be courting a woman, and she had no chaperone.

I groaned in frustration as I continued to count the negatives. Honestly, I could count them all day, and they wouldn't matter. I could overlook or find a reason to discount every one.

Because I loved her.

As the night dissolved into dawn, I settled into an uncomfortable decision. I would not pursue Bella. I would continue to be her employer, and field possible suitors as they presented themselves. Eventually, she would settle down with a young man who could provide for her and she would be happy. It would be the best for her reputation, and she would be accepted into polite society. She and I could continue on as we were now, in a comfortable friendship, while I watched over her.

Eventually, she would settle into her own life here in Maxwell.

And I would endure loving her from afar.

* * *

**Yeah, how long do ya think that will last?**

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think.**

**To the guest reviewer who said this story was boring and cliche: I'm sorry you feel that way, but I'm not sorry for my storyline. I never planned for Edward and Bella to be married before she went to stay in his home. I actually did write that plot in my other historical fic _A Hope Renewed_, and didn't want to write the same story again. **


End file.
